galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Samurai 2
'Power Rangers Samurai' "Centuries ago in Japan, Nighlok monsters invaded our world, but samurai warriors defeated them with power symbols, passed down from parent to child. Today the evil Nighlok have risen once again and plan to flood the earth. Luckily, a new generation of heroes stand in their way. They are the Power Rangers Samurai." Samurai Sentai Shinkenger 'Power Rangers Samurai Logo' Samurai Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Samurai Rangers' 'Evil Rangers' 'Samurai Rangers' Prs-red.jpg|Jayden Shiba Prss-red.jpg|Lauren Shiba Prs-blue.jpg|Kevin Prs-pink.jpg|Mia Watanabe Prs-green.jpg|Mike Prs-yellow.jpg|Emily Prs-gold.jpg|Antonio Garcia 'Super Samurai Mode Rangers' Prs-rg-red-super mode.jpg|Jayden Shiba Prs-rg-red-super mode2.jpg|Lauren Shiba Prs-rg-blue-super mode.jpg|Kevin Prs-rg-pink-super mode.jpg|Mia Watanabe Prs-rg-green-super mode.jpg|Mike Prs-rg-yellow-super mode.jpg|Emily 'Shark Attack Mode Rangers' Prs-rg-red-shark attack mode.jpg|Jayden Shiba Prs-rg-red-shark attack mode2.jpg|Lauren Shiba Prs-rg-green-shark attack mode.jpg|Mike 'Power Rangers Samurai Ranger Form 18' 'Rangers Season Samurai 18' 'Evil Rangers' 'Power Rangers Samurai Ranger Form Super Mode 18' 'Rangers Super Mode' 'Power Rangers Samurai Ranger Form Shark Attack Mode 18' 'Rangers Shark Attack Mode' 'Samurai Rangers Names Photos' Mr. Shiba.jpg|Mr. Shiba Jayden Shiba2.jpg|Jayden Shiba Lauren Shiba2.jpg|Lauren Shiba Kevin2.jpg|Kevin Mia Watanabe2.jpg|Mia Watanabe Mike2.jpg|Mike Emily2.jpg|Emily Antonio Garcia2.jpg|Antonio Garcia Deker.jpg|Deker 'Allies' * Mentor Ji''' *'''Bulk and Spike *'Serena Stewart' *'Matthew' *'Reese' *'Mr. Douglas' *'Master Shiba: Jayden's father' *'Ryan' *'Fisherman' *'Daisuke' 'Villains' *'Xandred and Octoroo' *'Dayu' *'Deker' 'Weapons' * Super Bullzooka * Bullzooka * Shark Sword * Mega Blade * Barracuda Blade * Earth Slicer * Forest Spear * Sky Fan * Hydro Bow * Fire Smasher * Spin Sword 'Gear' * Black Box * Samurai Morpher * Samuraizer * Power Discs 'Megazord' * Samurai Shark Gigazord * Samurai Gigazord * Bull Megazord * Light Megazord * Samurai Shark Megazord * Claw Armor Megazord * Claw Battlezord North * Claw Battlezord * Octo Spear Megazord * Battlewing Megazord * Tiger Drill Megazord * Swordfish Fencer Megazord * Beetle Blaster Megazord * Samurai Megazord 'Zords' * BullZord * LightZord * SharkZord * Claw Battlezord * OctoZord * Samurai Battlewing * TigerZord * SwordfishZord * BeetleZord * Ape FoldingZord * Bear FoldingZord * Turtle FoldingZord * Dragon FoldingZord * Lion FoldingZord 'Episodes' 'Season 1: 2011' #'Origins, Part 1' #*'The Red Ranger must summon the other four Samurai Rangers when a new form of Nighlok appears from the Sanzu River. The Samurai Rangers must give up their lives to fight alongside the 18th Head of the Shiba Family.' #'Origins, Part 2' #*'The Samurai Rangers must practice their symbol power in order to become a better team, but some setbacks have a few of them doubting their strength as Samurai Rangers.' #'The Team Unites' #*'Mike figures out the hard way what it means to be a Samurai Ranger after a Nighlok attacks him and his friends.' #'Deal With a Nighlok' #*'A promising young baseball prospect unfortunately crosses paths with a shifty Nighlok that tricks him into ending his baseball career.' #'Day Off' #*'Struggling to master a secret power disc, Jayden forgoes a trip with the others to an amusement park, where the rest of the team encounters the evil Nighlok Dreadhead.' #'Sticks and Stones' #*'When a Nighlok who uses insults as a physical weapon to attack the Samurai Rangers, only Emily is unaffected.' #'A Fish Out of Water' #*'Kevin is assigned the crucial task of catching the elusive Swordfish Zord in order to save the other Samurai Rangers who have been incapacitated by the stench of the Nighlok Yamiror’s breath.' #'There Go the Brides' #*'Dayu crosses into the mortal world to cause misery by kidnapping brides on their wedding day.' #'I've Got a Spell on Blue' #*'A Nighlok uses mind control powers to force Kevin to fight against his fellow teammates.' #'Forest for the Trees' #*'After Mike goes rogue in battle, Mentor Ji takes Mike’s Samuraizer away until he learns a deeper lesson about the nature of the Green Ranger’s Symbol Power.' #'Test of the Leader' #*'A Nighlok is sent to stop the Red Ranger from using his special power to seal Master Xandred in the Netherworld forever, but their duel is interrupted by the mysterious Deker.' #'Jayden's Challenge' #*'Jayden leaves the Shiba house hoping to keep the other Samurai Rangers out of harms way but when a powerful Nighlok attacks, Jayden finally accepts the fact that he needs his team to fulfill his role as the leader of the Samurai Rangers.' #'Unexpected Arrival' #*'A traveling fisherman named Antonio arrives and claims to be the sixth Samurai Ranger.' #'Room for One More' #*'Jayden’s childhood friend and self-made Samurai Antonio struggles to be accepted by the team as the Gold Ranger.' #'The Blue and the Gold' #*'As Antonio attempts to gain Kevin’s respect as a true Samurai, Octoroo devises a plan to create a stronger portal between the Netherworld and Earth via a secret ancient well.' #'Team Spirit' #*'When a Nighlok steals people’s spirits, including the Yellow Ranger’s, the other Samurai Rangers must defeat him before his victims fall into an eternal sleep.' #'The Tengen Gate' #*'Octoroo wants the Red Ranger’s powerful sealing symbol, so he poisons Jayden in order to get it.' #'Boxed In' #*'When Jayden is kidnapped by Deker, the other Samurai Rangers must summon the strength to fight a mutant Nighlok without their leader.' #'Brokem Dreams' #*'Jayden the Red Ranger faces off his arch enemy Deker in a one on one combat.' #'The Ultimate Duel' #*'The Samurai Rangers attempt to deal with the unfinished Nighlok, Rhinosnorus.' #'Party Monsters-Halloween Special' #*'Several monsters get together for party and trade stories about their battles with the Samurai Rangers.' #'Christmas Together,Friends Forever-Christmas Special' #*'The Samurai Rangers reflect on their first year together as a team and learn about the spirit of the season.' 'Specials' #'Party Monsters-Halloween Special' #*'Several monsters get together for party and trade stories about their battles with the Samurai Rangers.' #'Christmas Together,Friends Forever-Christmas Special' #*'The Samurai Rangers reflect on their first year together as a team and learn about the spirit of the season.' Category:Samurai Category:Power rangers Season Category:Zack26 Category:Gara26